


Of Peaceful Closures and New Beginnings

by BakedYams



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ngl i had a whole idea planned out and then i started typing and forgot the direction completely, so uhhh enjoy whatever the hell this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: In which Chrom watches his wife rest, and reflects.





	Of Peaceful Closures and New Beginnings

It isn’t until he hears her soft breathing against his chest when he realizes he’s finally married her. 

The past week has been an absolute blur. As the big day approached, Chrom could only recall seeing his fiancé only a couple of times, save for today, where he didn’t want to ever part from her. Even those moments, they were only allowed brief glances exchanged between the two. There was no time to say anything, any greetings, discussions, or soft sweet nothings pushed aside by their busy schedule of prepping. 

Now, holding her vulnerable sleeping form, he feels completely full and at peace. 

Though the wedding itself was long over, there was still the distant sounds of celebration from the locals outside the castle. Loud enough to be heard, but not enough to disturb him, he could feel a smile creeping up on his face. Ylisse’s peace is still fairly fresh. He’s glad to hear the lively celebrations going on in the capital. All the work put into rebuilding the country was worth it, all so he could see his people happy. 

Chrom lifted his head up slightly to glance down at his new wife. They’re not only his people, but hers as well now. 

One of the first things Robin mentioned after his proposal was the idea of her being a ruler besides him. "Watching over The Shepherds were enough," she joked, "imagine me watching over millions of others."

Later the council would constantly praise the tactician for her intelligence and strategies in helping the restoration of the land. As he predicted, she was, and will be a natural in her new position. 

Robin let out a loud sigh and pressed her head against his chest. For a moment Chrom was worried his movement woke her up, but the fear quickly dissipates as she returns to her usual calm breathing. Chrom watches as her breathing blows against loose strands against her face. 

(She usually ties up her hair before sleeping, but within the moment the two stepped into their private quarters, her hair was the least of her concerns)

He moves his free hand to lightly brush her hair away from her face. Since her head is pressed against his bare body, he could feel her hair gently tickling him as he moved it. 

Chrom suddenly frowns, wondering if she truly is comfortable on top of him. He wasn’t exactly the same lush bed as the one he was laying on now. She was completely draped on top of him. He could easily place her against the the bed if he shifts both of their bodies to the side.

He cancels the idea immediately and wraps his arms around her waist tighter to him. He couldn’t bring himself to move away from her. She was warm, and this felt nice. 

All of this, to be able to hold and sleep with the woman he loves. It’s nice. 

Tomorrow they would be able to talk about the wedding, their future together, her new life as a royal queen, and maybe soon about children. 

But for now, Chrom lets her sleep. He would get used to the sight of her besides him at night. They have a whole life together, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really had a good soft fic idea then my brain cells went yeet so i hope you could enjoy what this ended up being.


End file.
